


Yule Gifts

by lilyseyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4154145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/pseuds/lilyseyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The approaching holidays have Harry pondering the turns his life has taken four years after defeating Voldemort and a desire to start his own traditions.</p><p>JKR owns the Potterverse – I just play in it. No money is made from this amateur work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yule Gifts

“Teddy!”

Harry Potter sighed as he surveyed what used to be a neat drawing room but now looked like a room-sized toy box. He could heard his four year-old-godson pounding down the stairs from his room The little boy was such a whirlwind of energy that it tired Harry just to watch him. Yet, some allowances had to be made for the child who had lost so much in such a short period of time - first the deaths of his parents and then his grandmother’s illness. The child had been shuttled between households until Molly Weasley had fire-called Harry to fill him in on the situation. It had taken less time to gain guardianship of the little boy than it had to convince Kingsley Shacklebolt that he was serious about resigning from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. 

Even though Harry had been active in the little boy’s life - much to Ginny’s dismay - it was an entirely a different matter to be the parent. He had quickly learned that the sweets he’d always enjoyed giving Teddy actually turned him into a twitchy bundle of energy and giving too many toys only resulted in a cluttered house. Most frustrating had been the switch from beloved godfather to disciplinarian. Teddy had been rather vocal in his disapproval of the new role. The sweet toddler Harry had known had become a little monster. Ginny’s patience had been stretched to the breaking point quickly, culminating in a disastrous dinner.

The resulting row had sent Ginny back to the Montrose Magpies training camp in high temper. She had thrown at him the engagement ring he’d given her three years before, coldly telling Harry he’d chosen Teddy over her. Already the star Seeker of the league, Ginny had set her sights on becoming the primary seeker of the British Quidditch team. It was an ambitious goal for anyone, but Ginny had counted on her association with Harry to attain it for her, even though she knew how he felt about trading on his fame. Ginny had flung all this at him along with the ring and a list of people, male and female, she’d had sex with starting in her third year at Hogwarts. Harry wasn’t surprised the next morning to see the picture in the Daily Prophet of Ginny in a compromising position with team captain Ian MacFarland.

Heat suffused his face as Harry recalled some of the names, including most of his year as well as her own on that list. Pretty much everyone except Harry and her own brothers had had a taste of Ginny. She had also ridiculed Harry’s insistence that they wait until they were married to have sex. Harry hadn’t said a word during her tirade, stunned to think he’d been so wrong about his innocent Ginny. He was even more ashamed at his own lack of response every time she had tried to go further than Harry had been comfortable with. Ginny had cruelly reminded him of his lack of arousal even around Fleur and her sister, calling him asexual as well as a prude. 

“I’m ready, Harry.”

The sandy-haired boy fairly vibrated with energy, even though his heart-shaped face and dark eyes had a rebellious set to them this afternoon. Molly Weasley had insisted that Teddy still spend this afternoon at the Burrow baking Christmas cookies and the youngster was less than enthusiastic about it. With Arthur working long hours as Kingsley Shacklebolt’s personal assistant, a lonely Molly had insisted the Burrow become the gathering point for the next generation on Saturday afternoons. Today was especially important to Harry as he had an appointment that afternoon that he needed to focus on.

Harry crouched down, fingers automatically re-buttoning the front of his godson’s shirt.  
“You’ll have a good time at Auntie Molly’s, Teddy,” Harry assured him. “Victoire will be there and Ginny went back to her team last week, so it will just be the three of you.”

Teddy brightened immediately and guilt as well as anger ate at Harry. He knew Ginny hadn’t been very patient with the child, but he suspected she had taken her dissatisfaction with their situation out on Teddy. 

Picking up his godson, Harry threw a handful of Floo powder into the fireplace, enunciating carefully. His Flooing misadventures were legendary among his friends, but Harry was always careful when he had Teddy with him. It wouldn’t do to end up in an unfamiliar home with a small child in his arms. The twirling seemed to take forever and Harry remembered why he Apparated everywhere he could, even as they landed in the right grate. 

The awkwardness Harry felt was brushed aside as Molly Weasley swept both him and Teddy into a hug as soon as they stepped into her kitchen. Teddy squirmed and squealed, but Harry leaned into the warmth that Molly had always generously shared with him. A soft kiss to his cheek told him that she was not going to hold the broken engagement against him and Harry heaved a sigh of relief. Molly, unlike the males in the family, seemed to recognize that her daughter had caused Harry a great deal of pain, even though they had never discussed it. Molly had always been the closest thing Harry had to a maternal influence and she was the only one he had to confide in about Teddy.

“Off with you now, Harry.” Molly shooed him out the kitchen door as Teddy tore off to find Bill and Fleur’s daughter. “Give him my best wishes.”

Harry smiled and Apparated to Hogsmeade. It was significantly colder in Scotland and he set off at a brisk walk to keep warm. The Christmas hols had started yesterday for the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The castle would be empty as the current Headmaster insisted every student spend the Yule celebration at home. It had been a move that had initially angered Harry until he learned that any family that insisted their child stay at school received a surprise visit from Headmaster Severus Snape. The visits had uncovered several cases of less than adequate conditions in those homes which were immediately addressed by the Ministry of Magic. Harry still chuckled each time he imagined the formidable wizard showing up on the Dursleys’ doorstep when he was a first year.

Severus Snape had turned out to be a dedicated Headmaster, although his manner and style was almost the polar opposite of Albus Dumbledore’s. In the years since the fall of Voldemort, the school had been restored to its former glory as the primary wizarding School in Europe. Harry himself had stood before the Wizengamot to give testimony to Snape’s true role in the war against the evil wizard. He often remembered the moment after the last Death Eater had fallen when Severus Snape staggered into the Great Hall. Harry’s anger had flared, believing that he’d been further manipulated, before relief flooded him that his mother’s best friend had somehow survived. In speaking with Snape it became clear that had they not both believed he was dying, Snape would never have been able to give up his memories and Harry would never have had the courage to stand before Voldemort, facing his own death. A final manipulation by Albus Dumbledore, Harry believed.

They had remained cordial since, Harry having been invited to several functions at the school since he had sat his NEWT exams the spring after the battle. Now, Harry needed the Potions master’s help. It turned out that part of Teddy’s inability to sit still came from a condition rarely seen in the wizarding world, a genetic condition that was passed down in the Tonks bloodline. It seemed that Teddy’s magic stimulated his brain in an area that caused him to be easily excited and distracted. Although there was a potion-based treatment, it wasn’t common and could be difficult to make. While the healer actually thought Teddy would eventually outgrow the condition as his magic matured, it could cause him problems during his formative years. 

Harry was hoping that Professor Snape would know where to find an accurate recipe for the potion and give him some helpful hints on brewing it. A smile curved his lips as Harry remembered his beloved Half-Blood Prince and the textbook that had showed him Potions could be interesting and challenging. The smile grew broader when he remembered Hermione’s words from their sixth year, and Harry had to wonder if he would have developed a crush on his Prince if he’d known it was Snape. The image of raven hair and intense dark eyes arose in his mind so forcefully that Harry stumbled on a patch of ice. Snape had always provoked strong feelings in Harry, but now he wasn’t sure whether the intense hatred had masked another, deeper feeling. Ginny had once accused him of being more attracted to MacFarland than he was to her, but Harry had laughed at her. He shook his head, this was a hell of a time to think of that!

The winged boars stood silent guard over the gates seemed to welcome Harry as he passed through. The sight of the castle looming large in front of him brought back a flood of memories, some Harry had worked hard to bury and others he would always cherish. This place had been so instrumental in the course his life had taken, shaping his life since before he was born. The trials and triumphs that had occurred behind the towering stone walls in the years he was here continued to amaze him.

The great oak doors opened at his approach, and Harry took it as a welcoming gesture. He stepped into the Entrance Hall, his stomach filled with butterflies as the Headmaster descended the marble steps. Severus Snape moved gracefully, the black robes that were so much a part of his persona billowed around him. Harry hesitated. At forty-one, the former spy had benefited from the years of peace, his face having lost the austere expression and his sparse frame had gained muscle. Harry was stunned by the feeling of arousal that slammed through him. 

“Mr. Potter, to what do I owe this unexpected visit?”

With effort, Harry shook off the strange thoughts and stepped forward to meet his former nemesis. A jolt of electricity ran up his arm as Harry took the extended hand, dropping it quickly. His eyes darted up to see Snape’s expression close. With a sweep of his arm, the Headmaster indicated that they should walk towards his office and Harry felt relieved. He took a deep breath, hoping it would calm his suddenly jittery nerves. It was a sensation Harry hadn’t felt since he had gathered the courage to ask Cho Chang to the Yule Ball in his fourth year.

“I am afraid I need to ask for your expertise, Professor,” Harry began his rehearsed appeal, pulling the piece of parchment that had the potion’s name on it from his pocket.

“I believe you are far enough removed from your school days to call me Severus, Harry.” 

Harry looked up in surprise, discomfited to see the dark eyes watching his expression. “Sev…Severus, yes, thank you, sir…” Harry again tried to pull his thoughts back together. “I have a potion that I’d like your advice on, as they say it’s complicated.”

“Yes,” Snape said with an amused sniff, “I do remember your days in my class, Harry.”

One moment they were walking as Snape took the scrap from his fingers and the next, Harry was slammed against the stone wall of the corridor, an outraged former Death Eater pressing against him. 

“What in the bloody hell are you playing at, Potter?” Snape snarled, spittle spraying Harry’s face. “There are other ways of satisfaction if your sexual congress with that twit isn’t fulfilling. You of all people do not need to resort to this! Or is it the added danger that you seek?” 

Fury shook the deep voice and a frisson of fear went through Harry, but his body didn’t seem to notice as it heated and hardened, pressed as it was between the cold stone and Snape. His hands scrabbled for purchase, fingertips numb against the heavy cloth. When they did find a fold, they clung instead of pushing the man away. Black eyes bored into his as Harry struggled to breathe.

“Or perhaps this is what you truly crave!”

Hard lips closed over his, and a hand slid under his shirt, fingers branding his skin. It was a kiss like Harry had never experienced. Snape possessed him, devoured him as he undulated against Harry, who couldn’t help but press closer, his cock suddenly achingly hard. A thigh slipped between his legs and Harry was mortified by the groan that erupted from him when he felt a hard length press against his thigh. 

In the next instant Harry was standing outside the gates, the winged boars swimming in his vision as he swayed. The cold dread exploding in his chest was a direct contrast to the fire raging in his blood. Humiliation flamed his cheeks, and the rejection and banishment ripped at his heart. Harry staggered on unsteady legs as his mind and body realigned. In one trembling hand Harry found the scorched remains of the parchment he had handed Snape so eagerly. He had no idea what had just happened. 

Straightening his spine and smoothing his clothing back into place, Harry Apparated away. Opening his eyes, he glanced around the extensive Black library at Grimmauld Place and headed for the section of shelves that housed books on biology, medi-wizardry and medicinal potions. Kreacher had personally cleaned and reorganized the ancient books in a way that sort of made sense to Harry - he could usually find what he was looking for. He would find the instructions for the Draught of Evinco Veneficus on his own. 

His body still throbbed with arousal and Harry braced his hand against a shelf. Was it normal to feel such an intense sexual reaction to something like that? Why hadn’t Ginny ever made him feel this way? Was there something wrong with him? Harry once again felt a stab of longing for the parents he never knew, for the wisdom of a mother’s intuition, even for the father-son ‘talk’ all his friends referred to with dread. Harry had never had anyone to tell him what was ‘normal’ and what wasn’t, what it was supposed to feel like when you were in love – hell, he’d even had to look up how to wank! All the things that a boy learned from his father, all the things he’d hoped Sirius would help him with, Harry had had to learn on his own. No wonder he was still a virgin, Harry thought with disgust.

Standing in front of a short row of books, Harry took a calming breath and examined the words on each spine. Finally, he selected an ancient-looking tome that seemed to be a textbook of some type. He would figure out how to make Teddy’s potion on his own, like a real parent should. He would also figure out what he’d done to that had sent Snape into such a rage. A sense of loss hung heavily on him, but Harry pushed the feeling aside determinately, knowing he’d only ever had a casual friendship with the Headmaster. Settling into the chair, Harry carefully opened the stained book and began to read.

>>

Severus Snape gave a curt nod acknowledging Tom’s wave as he stepped out of the Floo into the Leaky Cauldron. Four days after his disastrous confrontation with Harry Potter, Severus still found himself in a foul mood. It continued to baffle him that someone like Potter, an attractive man, Auror, and the darling of society, would need to resort to a potion that subjugated the part of the magical brain that controlled inhibitions. It was a potion that left the drinker highly susceptible to suggestion. Bordering on Dark, the potion was thankfully obscure and difficult to brew properly. The desire to possess such a potion was contrary to the innocent front Potter projected, but Severus couldn’t forget the stunned look on the young man’s face or his responsiveness to Severus’ actions before he’d been banished from Hogwarts. Nor could he forget his own yearning to possess Harry, to discover if he was truly as innocent as he appeared.

Stepping inside the apothecary, Severus greeted the owner with a genuine smile. The two enjoyed a long acquaintance and the older man was always prepared to discuss the freshness of each of the ingredients Severus needed, where they were picked and the pureness of each. Severus was able to push his disturbed thoughts aside. Tea and conversation with a knowledgeable man was quite the pleasant interlude, Severus thought as he took his leave, a bag of carefully packed potions ingredients in his hand.

“Severus Snape! I would recognize that derisive scowl anywhere!” 

Severus looked up at the sound of the familiar, mocking tone. The tall blonde witch standing in front of him had been several years ahead of Severus at Hogwarts and had gone on to become a world-renowned Healer; the only one Severus had ever sought out for himself. The former Ravenclaw Prefect had a brilliant mind and diagnostic ability, but an unfortunate proclivity to say in thirty words what could be said in five. 

“Hannah.” Severus inclined his head in greeting. “What brings you out of your consulting room?”

“Lunching with my delightful wife, Severus.” The light eyes twinkled merrily. “Myrna likes to keep me on my toes by surprising me.”

“Indeed,” Severus arched an eyebrow, remembering the tiny, dark-haired Slytherin from his own year, a dynamic witch who was a splendid dueler. “How is dear Myrna?”

The healer linked her arm through his, her shrewd eyes searching his face and a devious smile playing on her lips. “None of that, my boy, you are not diverting me until you tell me whether Harry Potter has spoken to you.”

Severus frowned. “Mr. Potter sought me out four days ago…”

“Splendid! Then you will be able to help him brew the Draft of Evinco Veneficus! He is quite determined to do something that will help little Teddy control the surfeit of magic that is making him so excessively active,” the woman cried in delight. “Can you believe that boy quit his job after he gained custody, just to make sure his career didn’t interfere with him raising his godson? And poor Andromeda, the child was just too much for her to handle!”

Astonished, Severus halted, turning towards the woman, who laughed at his expression before he recovered sufficiently to mask it.

“Yes, I was rather surprised myself at that, but Harry is completely committed to giving the child the home life he himself never had. Although that Weasley chit went around the twist about it when he told her, threw his ring back at him and said some rather rude things, according to what Teddy told me!” Hannah snorted. “Stupid bint, I always thought the poor lad deserved better anyway.” 

Thoughts swirled in Severus’ head as self-recrimination twisted his gut. It appeared he had misjudged Harry Potter yet again, viewing the young man through eyes prejudiced with memories of his father without conceding how like Lily the boy was. The feel of that lean body against his flashed through his mind. Perhaps Severus could still salvage the situation. 

“I did wonder how a potion designed to subjugate the magic protecting the mind could help the child,” Severus said casually.

“It has a different effect on small children like Teddy, my suspicious Slytherin friend.” Hannah squeezed his arm. “It actually works to calm the magical impulses that are making him respond to stimuli so vigorously. In milder forms, such as Nymphadora had, the magical impulses can affect certain areas such as balance or motor skills and damage them. In Teddy’s case, the magic seems to disburse along the area of the brain that causes hyperactivity, making it hard for him to settle to anything, which will be especially problematic when he starts his schooling.”

Severus nodded slowly. He had heard of Muggle medications that had a similar outcome, calming children but stimulating adults. 

The Healer frowned. “Harry didn’t mention talking to you when he Floo-called me late Saturday afternoon.”

That would have been after their encounter, Severus thought. “Perhaps he didn’t think of it?”

To his relief the witch nodded and smiled. “Yes, that was probably it. Harry had picked up Teddy from the Weasleys and found the child was feverish. The poor dear worries so much, I just don’t know why…” Hannah trailed off as they stopped in front of her clinic. 

“You don’t know why?” Severus prompted.

“It was just that Harry seemed so weary and, well, defeated, when I spoke to him that it had me worried.” She patted Severus’ arm before continuing. “But I won’t concern myself if I know you are helping him.”

“Be assured that I will render any assistance I can,” Severus told her. “I will fire-call you if I have any further questions about the potion.”

The Healer smiled and bade him goodbye as Severus spun on his heel. He knew he would be able to find the recipe for the potion amongst his own extensive collection of potions books at Hogwarts, which just left him to gather the ingredients before he could start brewing. Pushing down any thoughts of the damage he had done to the fragile friendship he had with Harry, Severus Apparated back to the gates of the school. The Headmaster strode up the well-worn pathway, his mind already going over what appointments he had to cancel to clear his calendar.

>>

Severus stepped out in to the brightly lit kitchen of Grimmauld Place in a high temper, despite the fact that it was barely dawn. The brat had failed to respond to his painstakingly written missive, which had advised Potter of their misunderstanding without assigning blame, the closest Severus was willing to come to an apology. He had also failed to answer several fire-calls, although the blasted ancient elf Potter had reformed had grown increasingly nervous over the last day. Taking advantage of still being able to get through the wards, Severus was going to find out for himself what was going on.

“Are you Harry’s friend?” a small voice came from the doorway.

Turning swiftly, Severus took in the small, fidgeting child dressed in a bizarre mix of wizarding robes and sleepwear. Light brown hair stood up in all directions and the dark eyes seemed shadowed as Severus took a step towards him. 

“I…yes, a friend of your godfather,” Severus said as he watched the boy shift his weight from foot to foot. “May I inquire as to his whereabouts…where Harry is?”

“Sleepin’,” Teddy Lupin said, glancing over his shoulder. “He sounds funny though.”

“Can you take me to where he is?” Severus asked, a frisson of apprehension running through him.

A small hand startled him by sliding into his, warm and trusting, and Severus frowned, but the hand tugged at him.

“I have to take you there, ‘cause you don’t live here,” Teddy told him as they climbed the stairs. “But I was sick and Dad…I mean, Harry, was trying to re’terch a potion. And now I am all better, but Harry isn’t waking up this morning and Kreacher thinks he is sick, too. He made me breakfast and helped me get dressed, but now he’s with Harry cause his head is hot and…”

Severus tried to digest the steady flow of words as he followed Teddy up to the second floor. The child had taken ill and Harry had tended to him, but now seemed to be sick himself. What had the idiot boy done to himself now? The child’s nonstop monologue began to irritate Severus, but he remembered what Hannah had told him, this seemed to fit the symptoms she had described. His free hand found the potion vial in his pocket and Severus quickly calculated the dosage in his head as Teddy stopped beside an open door.

“Kreacher…” 

Severus took in the dark, high-ceilinged room, the huge four-poster bed and the house elf standing on a stool. Kreacher started at the child’s words, the flannel he was using to wipe Potter’s forehead still held in his hand as he turned towards the doorway. The watery eyes widened and Kreacher was off the stool in a low bow.

“Master Snape! Kreacher is much relieved to see someone who can help his young Master!” 

Severus made his way to the bed in two steps, leaning over Harry to take in his pale face, flushed cheeks and raspy breathing. He set the small blue vial on the bedside table before unbuttoning his outer robes.

“Kreacher, I need a vial of fever reducing potion and one of Congestion Conflation, both of which Madam Pomfrey at Hogwarts will have if there are none in the house. I will also need a flagon of water and a spoon to administer young Teddy’s new potion.”

His frock coat followed the robes.

Kreacher stepped forward to take both carefully. “Master Harry is telling Kreacher to tend to Master Teddy…”

“I have been teaching children for over twenty years, Kreacher,” Severus snapped. “I believe I am capable of watching one four-year-old! Now, please bring me the water and spoon before you leave for Hogwarts.”

Kreacher bowed again before disappearing with a _crack_. Teddy squirmed as he stood beside the bed, fingers pleating the duvet as he watched Severus roll up the sleeves of his pristine white shirt. 

“Do you think you might be able to sit up here on the bed and assist me, Teddy?” Severus asked.

Teddy nodded eagerly and immediately scrambled up onto the bed, jostling Harry’s still form as he did. Severus held his tongue, but was glad when the old house elf popped back in with a small tray, which Severus took with muttered thanks. Pouring a small amount of water into a goblet, Severus retrieved the vial and measured several drops into the spoon before stirring it into the water. Gingerly, he sat on the edge of the bed beside Teddy Lupin.

“Do you remember the potion Harry was researching?” Severus asked and the child immediately nodded. “Well, I was attempting to assist him and this is the potion that Healer Fightmaster wanted you to try.”

Severus held the glass out to Teddy. “I’m not sure it will taste very good, but it should help you, if you are willing to drink it?”

Teddy cocked his head and studied Severus’ face with an acuity that was reminiscent of the child’s father, before nodding. Amazed at the trust from one so young, Severus supported the heavy crystal as Teddy drank his potion. Making a face at the taste, he nevertheless thanked Severus before relinquishing the glass.

“You might feel a little sleepy initially, but that should pass as your body adapts to the medicine,” Severus explained. “I would like to know if you feel any unus - if you feel strange at all, Teddy. Can you do that?”

“Yes, sir,” Teddy told him, his face screwed up as if in anticipation of something strange being immediately felt.

Harry moaned and began to cough, great wracking coughs that shook his body. Severus moved quickly, pulling him into a sitting position and moving the pillows into a pile so that Harry was propped up. Kreacher was there suddenly, handing Severus the potions he had requested. Setting to work, Severus coaxed the potions down the young man’s throat, fingertips stroking his neck to encourage him to swallow. Teddy proved himself helpful in handing Severus things that he needed, making the child feel like he was helping care for his guardian.

Severus lost track of time as the day evolved into night. The fever raged on as Severus alternately casting cooling charms on the sheets and swaddled the young man in blankets to warm him up after. Kreacher brought sandwiches and ultimately took Teddy to his own room to help him get ready for bed. Just when Severus thought he was making headway with the illness that had Harry in its grasp, his patient would begin to cough again. Deep and agonizing to hear, Severus could only brace Harry against him and keep him from flailing about and hurting himself further. 

“No! Oh, no…please!”

Severus jerked awake, embarrassed to have fallen asleep as he sat in an impossibly hard chair beside Harry’s bed. The anguished cry sent a chill down Severus’ spine, and he stood to check on the young man. The dark fringe was plastered to his sweat-damp forehead and Harry thrashed about as if trying to get free of his bedding.

“Harry,” Severus tried soothing him as he reached to rewet the flannel, wiping it across the hot skin. 

“I’m sorry…I didn’t…don’t mean to be bad…freak…NO!” 

Images from the failed Occlumency lessons flashed through Severus’ mind and he grimly resolved to find out more as soon as Harry was better. The delirium was bringing back old nightmares, but not the ones Severus would assume the man who defeated the Dark Lord would have. There was so much of Harry that he didn’t understand, so much mystery in his reactions to life that Severus could not fathom. There were layers of depth to this boy, so much more of his mother in him than he had recognized, masked as it was by James Potter’s features. 

“You’re safe, Harry,” Severus told him in what he hoped was a soothing voice as he urged Harry to swallow more of the fever-reducing potion.

Harry’s eyes opened, focusing on his face in the dim light as Severus leaned close. “Severus…messed up…lost you before I knew I wanted you…never work…hate me…”

The yearning Severus saw in the depths of those fever-bright emerald eyes staggered him and he was at a loss, out of his element. Long buried instinct surfaced and Severus brushed his hand through the tangled hair. Harry leaned in to the touch, much like a kitten when it wanted to be petted. Bemused, Severus complied, carding his fingers through the tousled curls until Harry settled and slipped back into a restless sleep. Even after the fever finally broke and Harry fell into an exhausted sleep, Severus sat on the bed beside him with his fingers gently stroking, his mind lost deep in thought. 

>>

Harry awoke slowly, awareness filtering back in increments – his head ached fiercely, his chest felt like it was on fire and his limbs were leaden weights. For a moment, he felt like he had been sent back in time to when the Dementors had made him fall off his broom high above the Quidditch pitch. He’d been sick and someone had taken care of him. Not Kreacher – the hands were bigger, gentler – Snape? A wave of sadness hit him. No, not Snape, Harry had done something stupid, he couldn’t remember what. Harry tried to think, but that hurt his head and he knew there was something he had to remember…

“Teddy!”

His voice came out as a harsh croak, but Harry forgot about his pain, struggling to get free of the bed covers. Firm hands restrained him, pushing him back down onto the pillows even as he struggled weakly.

“Young Ted is fine and at this moment sound asleep in his bed,” a dry voice told him as a vial was pressed to his lips. “Drink this, it will help.”

Obediently, Harry drank, making a face at the nasty taste of a familiar pain-relieving potion. It had been one of Madam Pomfrey’s favorites whenever Harry had been in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. His level of pain diminished almost immediately and Harry was able to open his eyes. The figure looming over him was backlit by a softly glowing torch and Harry squinted to make out who it was. The breath caught in his throat when he recognized the angular face.

“Prof--Professor Snape,” he rasped out, struggling again to sit up. “I’m so…sorry, sir, I didn’t…”

A finger across his lips silenced his stammering, a firm hand on his shoulder kept him still as Harry looked into the dark eyes that were suddenly very close.

“I regret that I was unaware of the secondary use for the potion you needed, Harry,” the deep voice told him quietly. “I should have realized that you would be the last person to want it for some nefarious purpose. I…apologize for the misunderstanding.”

Harry gaped at him, searching the face with squinty eyes to see if he was being mocked, but Snape’s face seemed surprisingly open to his scrutiny. Nodding jerkily, Harry swallowed hard against the lump that seemed to have formed in his throat. A goblet of cool water was pressed against his lips and he drank greedily. His face felt hot even as the rest of him felt chilled, his eyelids were so heavy and Harry struggled to keep them open as the goblet was taken away.

“Why are you here, Professor?” he managed to say thickly.

“Severus, please,” Fingers pushed the fringe off his forehead. “I attempted to contact you, to let you know I had completed the potion for young Ted. When you didn’t answer, I brought it here.”

Harry tried to snort, but he was so congested it just made him cough. “You mean you stormed over to find out why I hadn’t answered your owl!”

The corner of Snape’s mouth twitched and Harry gave a laugh that turned into a painful rattle in his chest. A large hand cupped the back of his head and helped him raise his head up enough to taken another, more pleasant-tasting potion. The Headmaster lowered Harry’s head, tucking the blankets around him awkwardly and Harry knew he was getting ready to leave. Lifting a hand, Harry caught the older man’s arm and tugged it weakly.

“No!” Harry croaked out. “Please, don’t go…”

Severus Snape leaned over him again, those eyes carefully studying Harry’s face. Harry tried not to breathe, tried not to let on that his chest was burning or how achy he felt, but just tried to project how badly he wanted the older man to stay. With a barely discernable nod, Severus straightened and Harry allowed his eyes to close as he felt the bed dip. For once, Harry felt truly safe as he slid deep into sleep.

Harry woke slowly, cocooned in warmth as very different fingers than those he had been dreaming of traced the lines on the palm of his hand. Curling his fingers, Harry captured the small hand as he opened his eyes. Teddy was sitting on the bed next to him with Harry’s hand around one of his, and the other over his mouth smothering a giggle. Harry managed to smile back, his body still aching, but his chest felt better and it was easier to breathe. Opening his mouth to speak, Harry was amused when his godson leaned closer, pressing a small finger to his lips as Severus had done before.

“Shhh,” Teddy admonished in a loud whisper. “Mr. Snape is still sleeping.”

Harry could feel the body pressed against his back forming a major part of the warm and safe feeling he’d awoken with. “Then we should be still until he wakes up, shouldn't we?”

“Yes.” Teddy nodded his head emphatically. “Mr. Snape brought me my potion, Harry, and I can sit stiller now! I even colored yesterday and stayed in the lines!” 

Severus had brewed the potion for Teddy, Harry thought as a warm feeling washed through him. He wasn’t sure how the Potions master had learned the true reason he needed the potion, but Harry was thankful that he had taken the time to brew it. Another old perception of his sardonic former teacher crumpled into dust as Teddy continued to whisper animatedly about his Mister Snape.

“Mr. Snape could use a strong cup of tea,” a sleep-husky voice from behind him interjected dryly.

Teddy jumped off the bed. “I’ll tell Kreacher!” 

Cautiously, Harry leaned back against the slender form behind him. A hand settled heavily on his hip, not pushing him away, but not drawing his closer, either. 

“I am not one to be used as an experiment for you to determine your sexual preference, Harry.”

Reaching down, Harry drew the hand forward to encircle his waist and pressed closer to Severus for a long moment. The last thing he wanted was to do something stupid and damage their already fragile friendship. Harry closed his eyes, simply enjoying the luxury of being held.

“It feels nice here with you,” Harry told him quietly. “I’ve never lain in bed with anyone before, nor have I ever ‘experimented’.”

The hand at his waist shifted and rolled Harry onto his back. Warm lips settled over his, nipping and teasing, sending a jolts of sensation straight to his cock as they moved over his lips, nipping and teasing. Ginny had never been able to stir his body with just a kiss, or coax this level of response from him even when she had wormed her hand in his pants to wrap around him and squeeze. The thought of Severus' slender fingers wrapped around his prick made his erection throb, and he whimpered as the older man pulled away. Severus’ face was flushed as he studied Harry with a satisfied smirk.

“If you decide you have a proclivity towards men, I would not be opposed to introducing you to the delights of the flesh.” Dark eyes swept over his face. “You have but to say the word, Harry.”

Bemused, Harry nodded and lifted his fingers to his lip. “I think I would like that, Severus.”

Teddy burst back into the room just as Kreacher appeared with a heavy tray and announced breakfast, leaving Harry to his thoughts as the room dissolved into a whirlwind of commotion.

>>

The next week passed in a blur of activity in preparation for the Yule holidays.. Harry spent his recovery learning about the old ways of celebration that were still practiced in many of the ancient wizarding families, trying to decide which he wanted to incorporate in his and Teddy’s lives. Andromeda insisted that Teddy be able to celebrate Christmas as that had been the Tonks family tradition and Harry agreed. Christmas at the Dursleys had been a day of endurance for Harry, the true meaning of the holiday lost in Dudley’s present counts; Harry didn’t want Teddy to fall into that. The Weasleys and Hermione had taught him that it was a day of giving rather than a day devoted to how much one could receive. Harry wanted to teach Teddy that, as well.

Insisting that he needed to monitor the effects of Teddy’s potion and make sure the dosage was correct, Severus had appeared in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place every day. The older wizard was as sardonic as ever, but Teddy had taken a great liking to him despite the man's dry tone. As Teddy’s behavior stabilized, Harry could see the quiet intellect of his father emerge, and was greatly amused when the child began to ask Severus questions about the potion he was taking. The first time it happened, Harry expected him to sneer in the way he would have when Harry was a student, he had been pleasantly surprised when Severus had given the little boy a simple explanation. Harry had been even more surprised at how much he had looked forward to Severus' daily visits and soon persuaded the older man to stay for dinner most evenings. 

It was after a whiny plea to visit Father Christmas from Teddy, exhausted from missing his nap when his grandmother had visited unexpectedly, that Severus offered to help Harry with his dilemma. His mother had celebrated Yule, Severus explained and he had grown up with a mix of traditions, including Father Christmas and Boxing Day, as well as the traditional Yule gifts. Severus described the cleansing ritual, the Yule log, and how the Christmas tree had been incorporated from the Yule traditions. The mention of multiple gifts caught Teddy’s attention and he was on his best behavior through the remainder of the meal. 

Once Harry had the four-year-old bathed and tucked into bed, he joined Severus in the drawing room. Kreacher had managed to organize Teddy’s toys onto the shelves that once held Dark objects and trophies. Hesitating in the doorway, Harry took a moment to study the unique profile as Severus relaxed with a crystal goblet of the Scottish single malt that Harry had bought when he discovered it was his favorite. The flickering firelight danced along the prominent nose and his stomach lurched oddly, not unlike the way it did in his fourth year when he a crush on Cho Chang. As aloof as Severus had been in the past week, Harry knew it wasn’t a crush that he felt for the Headmaster of Hogwarts, even if he could not totally define it. It was something deeper, with infinitely more power to hurt him, Harry knew.   
“Are you going to join me or simply stare at me like a loon?” 

Harry smiled as he moved to sit beside Severus, his body reacting instantly to the proximity of the older wizard. “I was just gathering my thoughts.”

Snorting, Severus leaned back into the corner. “I am torn between being flabbergasted that you can have more than one thought at a time and terrified of which will dominate the others.”

Blinking, Harry tried to ignore the pain that flashed through him. Maybe he had misread the situation badly, he thought, trying to ignore the funny tightness in his chest. A hand closed over his, fingers cold from the chilled glass it had cradled.

“Have you not learned that my humor tends to the sarcastic, Harry?”

Harry fidgeted, his fingers restless under Severus’. “Yes, I know, it was…it was just that I am…I want to ask you an important question, but I…” 

Severus gripped his fingers, stilling them gently as his thumb stroked over Harry’s knuckles. “Please, ask your question, Harry.”

Taking a chance, Harry looked up into the dark eyes, trying to gauge the thoughts behind them. “Would…would you spend Yule here, with Teddy and me?”

Tilting his head, Severus examined Harry’s face. Harry tried to hide the nervous fear he had that he…that they would be rejected. The hand holding his slowly pull Harry closer until he rested against Severus. His heart beat wildly as Severus’ free arm wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him into his lap. Severus lifted their joined hands and laid them on Harry’s chest.

“This means so much to you that your heart is pounding like this?”

“Yes,” Harry answered honestly, hoping he would not be pressed to explain why.

The dark eyes were inscrutable as Severus continued to look at him. “Is this the house where you live all the time?”  
Harry blinked at the unexpected question. “No, I…I have a cottage where I usually live, we usually only come here when we need something in London or Andromeda is visiting.”

“The ritual that accompanies the Yule celebration is best performed in the place you consider home.”

Swallowing, Harry nodded, knowing Teddy would like that better anyway. Neither of them really enjoyed the Black family residence. The cottage was outside Manchester, bought with the money Harry had earned while he was an Auror and he was quite proud of it. 

“Yes, Harry, I would be honored to spend the Yule with you and Teddy,” Severus told him, leaning forward to kiss him softly.

With a sigh Harry melted into Severus, his heart pounding now for another reason, and he tried not to be disappointed when Severus refused to deepen the kiss. Pulling back with a groan to match Harry’s, Severus pressed his face into Harry’s hair.

“When the time is right, Harry.” The deep voice held a world of promises.

>>

The two-story cottage was brown with the shutters painted a deep green, allowing the house to blend into the forest that surrounded it on three sides. Unpretentious and well protected, Harry’s choice earned Severus approval. The area was actually due north of where he and Harry’s mother had grown up, up-river from the playground where he had first spied on Lily and Petunia. He liked to think that his best friend would have been proud of way her son had turned out and would not have cared that Harry had sought his company. Lily had known of his preferences and laughed at his fear that it would make a difference in their friendship.

Smoothing a hand down the front of his heavy winter cloak, Severus negotiated his way up the icy walk. Kreacher would have transferred the items Severus had requested and Andromeda had agreed to come for Christmas morning. He, Harry and Teddy would share the Yule celebration, with Minerva, Poppy, Ronald and Hermione Granger-Weasley arriving that evening to share the Cleansing ritual with them. The inclusion of his friends had surprised Severus, as Harry’s friends knew only that he had concluded his liaison with Ginny Weasley, although the brat did plan to tell them that he was gay. He was sure Granger would be as philosophical as always, while Weasley would be so traumatized by Severus’ presence he wouldn’t even blink when Harry made his announcement. 

Strong magic washed over Severus as he passed through the protective fields surrounding the home. It amused him that Harry Potter allowed himself to be portrayed as an average wizard with mediocre talents, when in fact, the young man was every bit as powerful as Albus Dumbledore had been. Was he ready to be involved with another powerful wizard? It had taken a number of hours of soul-searching before Severus had resolved himself to the course of action he was about to undertake. Neither of them wanted to endure the intense scrutiny of the wizarding world, but it was unavoidable, as was the effect it would have on Teddy. Severus did not do things by half measures and he realized that by letting Harry into his life, he was also gaining a child.

“Mr. Severus!” 

Said child ran out of the house and flung his arms around Severus’ thighs, almost knocking him over. Pleased to be greeted with such enthusiasm, Severus brushed a hand over the light brown hair in an affectionate gesture. Between Teddy’s sweet personality and emerging desire to learn, Severus found he did not mind spending time with him. 

“Young Ted, your exuberance astounds me,” Severus told him as he crouched down to meet the child’s eyes, one hand resting lightly on the thin shoulder.

“Harry said I could be the welcomin’ committee!” Teddy told him earnestly, a broad smile on his face.

“I am most appreciative of your welcome, but I would like to ask you a very serious question.”

Teddy nodded solemnly.

“If you could have anything, any gift you wanted, what would that be?” Severus believed he knew the answer to this particular question, having had occasion to watch the interplay between Harry and his godson.

There was no hesitation in the little boy, only a deep yearning that was evident in his voice and eyes. “I would want Harry to be my daddy.”

As he had suspected, Severus thought. “Harry is already your guardian, Teddy, why would being your daddy make it different?”

“Because, Mr. Severus,” Teddy said earnestly, “Harry doesn’t have to stay with me forever, but a Daddy would.”

“And what if you needed to share Harry with others?” Severus asked quietly, surprised when Teddy broken into a broad smile.

“I know a Daddy would always love his little boy, no matter how many other people he loved.” Teddy leaned towards Severus and whispered, “Kreacher says if you keep kissing Harry that you could be my Papa!”

Taken back, Severus blinked at the child, before narrowing his eyes. “I do believe you have a touch of the Black family Slytherin in you, young man.”

Teddy giggled madly just as Harry appeared in the open doorway. “Severus? Is everything all right?”

“Young Ted and I were just conversing.” Severus stood and steered Teddy towards the door. “Now, have you chosen a Yule log, Harry?”

A broad smile lit Harry’s face and he pulled Severus into the house with endearing eagerness. Severus was amazed at the amount of work Harry had done to decorate his home. Evergreen boughs decorated the hearth and doorways, holly and mistletoe accenting the length, with oak leaves and acorns as a center piece. The traditional foods were laid out on the table – figs, honey, ham, pastry, and a Yule cake. On a side table sat the small baskets Harry had filled for each of the guests with the traditional gifts of candles, coins, and a sprig of mistletoe wrapped in holly. A large log lay in the fireplace, ready to light.

“I got to help pick it out, Mr. Severus!” Teddy fairly bounced with excitement.

“As you should, Teddy,” Severus told him, sending Harry an approving look.

When the Floo in the adjacent study activated, Teddy, the self-appointed greeter, ran in to see who had arrived. Severus stepped closed to Harry, admiring the way the tailored robes of dove gray fitted as they flowed to black trousers, accenting his slender form. Reaching out, Severus smoothed the front of the red waistcoat that peaked from under Harry’s robe, sliding his hand to where it cupped Harry’s waist. Eminently pleased when Harry stepped closer, Severus pressed against him and kissed him. It was no more than a brush of warm flesh, but Severus could feel his own body respond and was pleased to see a flush bloom on Harry’s cheeks.

“Stay with me tonight, Severus?” Emerald eyes searched his, a fragile look about them.

“It is the night of the Solstice, Harry,” Severus told him, “a time for new beginnings. Yes, I believe tonight would be the perfect choice to start something new.”

Severus was leaning in to kiss Harry again when a gasp and a giggle came from the doorway. Holding Harry’s gaze, he stepped back in a leisurely manner before turning to scowl at Teddy, who was giggling madly, wholly unimpressed by the glare. Poppy Pomfrey smiled indulgently from beside a flabbergasted Minerva McGonagall. 

“Really, Severus!” the Deputy Headmistress groused. “What would Albus say about such behavior?”

“I can assure you, he of all people would approve wholeheartedly, Minerva,” Severus smirked as Harry stepped forward to greet the women.

The Granger-Weasleys arrived just before the sunset ritual was to begin and had little time to express their opinion. Secretly, Severus was delighted as it appeared that Harry had made time in the past two days of preparations to sit down with his friends. There was no outright hostility from Ron Weasley and Hermione seemed more intrigued than anything. Both former students were polite and respectful as Harry led them outside to a neatly tended garden. There a small altar was set with a large red candle and several small white ones; and holly, ivy and mistletoe decorated the top. 

“If everyone would form a circle, please,” Harry’s voice was clear as Severus moved to take Teddy’s hand, standing between the child and Poppy.

Harry took his place near the flickering candles and Severus could feel the nervousness radiating from him. This ceremony was important to the young man, and Harry was afraid he’d forget the traditional chant, Severus knew. After lengthy discussion, they had agreed that they would not have a priestess, as both decided this first year to stick with the traditions Severus was raised with and knew best. Harry cleared his throat and began to recite in a clear voice: 

“Guardians of the East, Powers of Air   
Winter gales, cold caress   
Sweep clean our minds   
Prepare us for the ideas of the new year ....   
Guardians of the South, Powers of Fire   
Slumbering volcanoes, hearth fires of winter   
Purify our hearts   
Prepare us for the challenges of the new year....   
Guardians of the West, Powers of Water   
Crystalline snowflakes, sparkling ice   
Let our emotions flow   
Prepare us for the feelings of the new year....   
Guardians of the North, Powers of Earth   
Snowcapped peaks, silence at the heart of midnight   
Grant us stability   
Prepare us for the tasks of the new year.”

Harry smiled at his friends as he spread his arms wide, hands palms up.

“We are gathered here tonight to welcome the start of another cycle of the sun, to celebrate a time of renewal for the earth. It is a time that we wish goodwill and joy to each other, and our hope that the coming year brings happiness and continued prosperity to each of us, as well as our world. With the same faith and perseverance we used to overcome the Darkness, we will remain ever vigilant against anyone who might wish to cause strife and interfere with our peace. Allow us to continue to be gifted with and appreciate the love, joy, and wonder in our daily lives. It is with humility and honesty that I thank you for the love and care you have given Teddy, me, and each other in the past; you are family to us. Welcome, friends”

Teddy leaned against his leg as Severus watched while the women stepped forward to hug Harry and the tall redhead shook his hand. As Harry moved towards them, he stooped to pick Teddy up before stepping into Severus’ arms. There was a gasp of breath, presumably from Weasley, but Severus didn’t bother to look up from the green eyes that had bewitched him.  
“Well done, Harry.” Severus assured him and he felt his cheeks heat as both Harry and Teddy gave him chaste kisses.

>>

Harry watched the green flames swirl around Ron Weasley as he Flooed back to his and Hermione’s flat in London. With a sigh, he waved down the lights and moved towards the stairs. Wiping damp palms on his trousers, Harry paused to check Teddy and tucked his blanket around him with a smile.

Severus was waiting for him in his bedroom, no doubt sitting in front of the fireplace with a snifter of his best brandy. They had carefully negotiated the beginning of this relationship for the past two weeks, with Severus giving a negative for every positive reason Harry could come up with for becoming involved. The bargaining had taken Harry on an emotional highs and lows, but he was glad Severus had been so determined not to enter into it lightly as neither of them wanted a one-off or to damage their friendship. 

Stepping into his small sitting room, Harry was surprised to find the fire banked low and a single candle burning. Severus stood in the doorway to the bedroom, clad in black trousers and white shirt, his slender feet bare. Harry found himself mesmerized and aroused by the sight of the pale flesh and long toes.  
“Harry?’ Severus asked quietly, drawing his attention.

The older man took a step forward, taking his hand to pull Harry slowly towards him. Bemused, his nervousness forgotten, Harry allowed himself to be brought flush against the tall, warm body. His hands came up of their own accord, sliding up the front of the soft cotton shirt, feeling the firm flesh underneath. Severus stood still as Harry’s fingertips lightly traced up the line of his chest to his collarbone and on to his Adam’s apple where faint scars that marred the smooth skin of his throat. 

Lost in the sensations that were sparked from the mere touch of his fingers on warm flesh, Harry was startled when he realized an arm banded his waist, while fingers wove themselves into the hair at the back of his head. Tilting his face up, Harry’s breath was stolen by the pair of hovering lips that closed over his. A moan escaped. This was the kiss he’d been waiting for, Harry thought dimly, as Severus traced the seam of his lips with his tongue, parting them to dive inside. Then he simply could not think as tongues tangled and teeth gently clattered together. His arms were around Severus' neck and he was on his tiptoes as they devoured each other hungrily.

Hands ran up and down his body making Harry shiver as they learned his angles and curves. He wanted this so much, to have Severus take care of him and to love him – in every sense of the word, Harry realized. Sure hands stroked his bare skin and Harry arched into the older man, desperately seeking skin on skin contact. In the next moment his wish was granted, although he wasn’t sure how. Severus had managed to remove both their clothing and allowed Harry to press against him, gentle hands stroking reassuringly. His cock throbbed, and Harry felt like he was burning with fever again. He keened softly as Severus moved back half a step.

“Shhh, everything is fine,” Severus murmured in his ear, hands moving in reassuring circles on his back. “I realize this is all new to you and the feelings can be very intense, so just take a breath.” 

Harry closed his eyes and drew cool air into his lungs. Warm lips pressed to his temple in an affectionate gesture that surprised him. The blood still hummed in his veins, but he was able think a little more clearly. Severus drew him towards the bed, shutting and warding the door to the bedroom behind them. 

“Tell me what you want, Harry,” Severus asked him, hands easing him down onto the bed.

Harry groaned as his new position put him on eye-level with Severus’ erection and he grasped one muscled thigh as his other hand hesitantly reached for the long, slender cock. He ran his fingertips up the thick vein, watching in fascination as the cock twitched before he curled his hand around it. A drop of pre-come moistened the tip and Harry leaned in to lick it off. The groan from above gave him the courage to gently pull down the foreskin and lap at the engorged head, sucking it into his mouth. A hand fisted in his hair as another descended to his shoulder and Harry felt the thigh muscles bunch under his hand as if Severus was holding back any movement. What he lacked in skill, Harry made up for in enthusiasm as he licked the velvety skin, his tongue playing with the slit.

It was only a moment before Severus pulled back with a gasp. “You show an astounding aptitude for that, but this will be over before it starts if you continue. Move over.”

Harry scooted back on the bed and found himself pressed into the mattress as Severus settled over him. Fingers plucked his glasses off his face before Severus braced his hands on either side of Harry’s head and began to lick a trail from his earlobe to his jaw.

“You have not told me what you want, my brat,” the older man told him between strokes of his tongue.

“Anything, everything, Sev,” Harry gasped as a fingertip stroked across his nipple. “I want you…to…be in charge…please…”

“As you wish,” Severus’ purred before his lips covered Harry’s.

After that Harry could only lay there and feel as lips, tongue and fingers commenced a sensual attack on his body. The blood thundered in his ears. His heart pounded as Harry’s fingers scrabbled for some type of purchase on the warm flesh, finally latching onto the soft, silky sway of hair that was teasing his abdomen. Severus pushed his legs apart and settled between them as Harry’s brain began to short-circuit. His straining prick was engulfed in wet heat as he felt a slick finger press into him and Harry felt his climax slammed into him. 

“All right?” There was amusement in the warm voice and Harry’s myopic eyes could see the curve of Severus’ lips.  
“Yes,” Harry panted, loving the sight of Severus resting between his splayed legs.

“Good, it should be easier now that you are somewhat relaxed.”

Pressing kisses to the sensitive skin of his inner thigh, Severus pressed his legs further apart as he licked his way to Harry’s bollocks. Sucking first one and then the other into his mouth, Harry felt his cock rapidly harden as the finger inside him was joined by a second, filling him as it burned in pleasurable pain. Licking down, Severus’ tongue joined his fingers to lap around his entrance, the incredible sensations threatening to overpower him again. A third finger pressed into him, stretching him wide and adding to the burning. Harry’s breath hitched even as a finger brushed against something inside him that shot a jolt of fire along his nerves. 

“Severus! Please!” Harry whimpered as the fingers continued to stretch him, his body on fire once again.  
Severus pulled away, leaving Harry to feel bereaved for a moment, before a pillow was stuffed under his hips and his legs were folded up against his chest. Something more substantial than a finger pressed slowly inside him, the burn worse than before and Harry drew hiccupping breath. Severus gripped his hips.

“Relax, my Harry.” Severus was breathing hard, his arms shaking as he held himself still.

Harry concentrated on the sweat-damp face above him until he felt the pain recede and Severus fill him completely. He reached up and gripped his knees as Severus began to move slowly. Then Severus shifted his hips and brushed that spot inside him, causing Harry to gasp. A smirk erupted on the angular face and Severus leaned down to kiss him hungrily, his hips snapping back and forth. Harry could only groan and clench his muscles, a smirk of his own crossing his face as he heard his lover gasp. And then reality retreated as sensation took over and Harry could only feel the cock filling him, the lips devouring him and his world went gray again as he cried out his orgasm. 

When he came back to full awareness Harry was held firmly in Severus’ arms, his nose buried in the juncture between neck and shoulder. Harry knew better than to call it cuddling. His body still hummed with incredible sensations, even as Harry yawned widely and sighed as he wiggled closer.

“Did you remember to lay out Teddy’s first Yule gift?” The deep voice resonated with a warmth Harry hadn’t heard before.

He rubbed his nose slowly against Severus’ skin. “Yeah, the Muggle coloring book and little watercolor paints we found.”

“Excellent,” Severus’ hand cupped his arse. “And mine?”

“The ever-inked-quill you were drooling over with gold and red ink.” Harry yawned again, turning into a yelp as Severus pinched his cheek.

“Brat!”

Grinning, Harry lifted his head enough to press a kiss against Severus’ jaw. “And mine?”

The slender fingers soothed the skin they had just abused. “The paperwork necessary to change your guardianship of young Ted to an adoption is on your desk.” 

Pain gripped Harry’s chest briefly. “Remus will always be Teddy’s father, Severus.”

Caressing fingers soothed him, “Yes, but Teddy has expressed the desire for you to be his Daddy and I believe you would excel in the position.”

Pain faded into a tightness that brought tears to his eyes. “I’m not sure I could do an adequate job alone, Severus.”  
“I disagree, my brat, but in light of your insecurities, we may be able to negotiate a more amiable arrangement. A child does seem to thrive with two parents enforcing his boundaries, especially if one is a pushover.”

Harry sputtered until Severus shifted and silenced him with a kiss. Snuggling back into the warmth, Harry yawned again, looking forward to the bartering that would hopefully form them into a family.

>>

The weight of a stare pulled Severus reluctantly from a deep sleep. Cautiously, he slit open one eye in a habit left over from his days as a spy, greeted by the gray of pre-dawn light. Dark eyes stared back at him from a face wreathed in smiles, Teddy’s light brown hair careful slicked down and his sleep clothes immaculate, making him glad Harry had insisted they re-clothe themselves last night. Severus opened his other eye and, if possible, Teddy’s smile became broader, the bright eyes lingering on his godfather draped across Severus’ chest.

“To what do I owe this dubious honor?” Severus asked in a dry whisper.

“Kreacher said you were ready for me,” the boy told him enthusiastically, trying to whisper and failing. “Can I call you Pere like Victoire calls her father?”

“Absolutely not!” Severus was appalled, pointedly ignoring the snicker against his throat. 

Teddy pouted. “But if I have a Daddy now, what will I call you?”

The lean figure in his arms tensed and even young Ted seemed to be holding his breath waiting for any answer. Severus knew this was more than a bantering about a title and met the child’s eyes, the corner of his mouth twitching.

“I have always preferred Latin to French, therefore, you may address me as Pater,” Severus told him sardonically, rearranging Harry against him and lifting the edge of the covers. “If you would like, you may nap here until it is time to get up.”

Teddy scooted in immediately, cuddling against Harry, as Severus settled back against the pillows. A hand slipped down and fingers entwined with his as warm lips brushed his shoulder.

“Perhaps Pater and Daddy can give you another gift, Teddy,” Harry’s sleeping voice was filled with emotion. “How would a bonding ceremony on Boxing Day sound?”

“Brilliant!” Teddy fairly glowed.

Severus sighed as his heart seemed to swell, for the first time in memory he felt content with his world. 

This was truly a new beginning and a blessed Yule for them all.


End file.
